


The Proposal of Katherine and Sarah

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [12]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Sarah proposes to Katherine with help from their friendly photographer.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Kudos: 9





	The Proposal of Katherine and Sarah

Finch looked up from his laptop as Sarah and Katherine entered the restaurant, he looked back down so that Katherine didn't notice him and get suspicious. Finch shifted slightly so that he could hear the conversation between to two clearly.

"So what is this surprise you dragged me out here for?" Katherine asked as she looked around, obviously trying to find where her surprise was.

"That will have to wait until after we have eaten." Sarah gestured for a waiter to come over. "Niw, what do you want?"

Finch didn't recognise the French food that both of them ordered, he bent down and unzipped the bag that held his camera. He checked it to make sure that he was able to use it while the two women started to talk about random things.

He almost jumped out of his chair when he felt his phone buzz. Finch pulled it out to see a text from Albert asking if Sarah had proposed yet. He replied that they had only just arrived.

"So, what have you been doing at work then?" Katherine inquired as the starter arrived.

"Well, I have just started working with a fashion designer. I basically help her with the designs and accompany her to business meetings." Sarah explained as she shot a quick look at the table where Finch was sitting, typing away on his laptop,"How is your work at the school then?"

"Well, It has mostly been very good. The only problem is that, I have this annoying colleague that thinks he is better then everyone. But I heard from Mush something weird about him."

Sarah leaned forward with an interested expression,"Really? What was it?"

"Mush told me that our colleague has been asking Jack for Spot's number. Apparently, the two were best friends in high school then Spot asked him out and he said no."

"But now he has changed his mind and does want to go out with Spot."

Katherine laughed,"The only problem is that Spot is pining over-"

"Race. And Race is pining over Spot." Sarah interrupted as the waiter took their plates away.

"I am very sure that it runs in the family." At Sarah's raised eyebrow, Katherine continued,"Romeo wants to go out with Davey, remember?"

"Oh yes. I believe that Dave has being saying that he wants to go on a date with Romeo since senior year."

Finch pulled out his camera and switched it on so he could be ready for what was going to happen in the next fifteen minutes as Sarah and Katherine started their main course. 

They finished that food quickly which led to Sarah trying to hide her excitement. The waiter came to them again and put two plates down. Katherine was about to start eating the food when she noticed that there was a red box in the middle of the plate. 

Finch stood up and moved slowly towards their table as he got his camera in the right position. Katherine opened the box to see a golden ring that had a small diamond in it. 

Sarah announced in a wavering voice,"I think you can guess what I am going to ask but I do have a small speech prepared. Kath, we have been together for four years since senior year. There was so much drama in that year: Finch starting his photography blog which he and Albert mett through, Jack almost not going on a date from Crutchie and Uncle Henry almost closing down the school after he heard that Finch was being bullied. Those are only some of the things that happened which brought us closer together so the question I have is will you marry me?"

"Yes!" 

Finch started snapping photos as Sarah put the ring on Katherine's hand before the shared a kiss. Sarah said,"Finch, how many photos can be used for a wedding slide show?"

"Most of them but I can show then to you on a different day because you have a lot to celebrate. Would it be possible for me to put some of these online as well?" Finch spoke as he finished taking photos.

"You can but I am going to take Kath home now." Finch smiled as he put his camera away and turned his laptop off. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Albert saying that they had proposed. His boyfriend replied instantly telling him that he wanted to see the photos.


End file.
